


Obvious mask guy (to everyone except for Joey)

by ryuukko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, joey is hella clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Based off of a cute comic I found on twitter https://twitter.com/RainWhiteDog/status/907198399849521152Joey needed someone to rant to, and he didn't want to worry his main group of friends. Then, a seemingly perfect, mysterious man comes into his life. Who could he be?





	1. Mask guy appears!

 

"Accident my ass!" Joey Wheeler sat down with his tray at the mall food area. It was nice getting out of the resturant he worked at for lunch. The summer rush was never fun to deal with but it paid a pretty penny for beign a waiter. The blonde never knew if he was a people person, maybe food service made everybody the oppisite. Who knows? All he knew was that by lunch, he was sure ready for it.  Especially today, some guy guilt tripped him into taking his closing shift. It wasn't the reason that bothered him, it was the fact that there was about 11 other people he could have asked. But he always when to Joey. The ex gang member popped a chicken nugget into his mouth. "I can't believe that guy!"

Looking around, he couldn't see his new pal. "Man this sucks.."

A few minutes later, a figure was hovering over him by a few feet. Joey perked up a bit. "Oh, ya here, mask guy."

The man was tall, lanky and had a naturally pale tone. He wore a tan open shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. Jeans and...oddly expensive looking shoes. And a light blue head.

 _'So, this is mask guy...well that's what I call him.'_ He thought to nobody. Joey figured that he would go over the key points of this mystery man while he talked with him. _'I don't know why he wears a mask, but I'm guessing he works in the nearby duel monster café. He isn't in full consume, just a blue eyes white dragon head with a chibi style head. Two beady blue eyes, and a zigzag smile that reached to both horns. He's always here when I'm on my lunch break.'_

Joey sighed, looking up at the near expressionless mask. "Sorry im always ranting ta ya."

"...It's fine.." He took a moment to give a muffled responce. "Sounds rough."

_'He's a great guy, listens to me. No matter how..what's that word? Trivial? No matter how trivial it is. Although, he doesn't say much.'_

"...Bathroom."

People looked at him as he walked by. A lot of people liked the Blue eyes mask, it was actually one of the most popular characters at the nearby café. However, a lot of parents kept their kids close, and people stayed away. Even for the area, it was suspicious. 

The brunette  took off the mask with a sigh. Damn that thing was hot. "Man, he's...pretty cute. Why the hell does it take this to make me feel comfortable talking to the mutt?" 

Seto Kaiba was the owner of the Duel monsters café. These days, his company was branching out into many industries. Fashion, food, commercial private jets. You name it, they had a brand. It was easy, having another Blue eyes head produced so that he could start meeting with his puppy in secret. He was surprised that he had not caught on yet. Sure, Wheeler was clueless, but what other duelist used the blue eyes with his deck.

"Hm, he's takin' a while. Hope he's okay." Joey looked back at the bathroom. He...enjoyed the mystery of his friend's identity. It made up for the lack of information he had about him. Maybe one day, he'd find out the secret identity of the masked man. 

* * *

 

The next day, right before he headed out of class, the teacher approached him. "Report to room 104 after class."

"What? Why?"

"You were late. Again."

"Aw, come on! I don't have time fah dis! I got work!"

"That's not my problem. You should have thought about that before you decided to come late to my earlier class."

Joey kicked the edge of his chair. "Fuck."

 A month into school and he got his fifth detention. Wasn't his fault he had to take up the late night shift. While his other family member was on the mend, he still was no help with paying bills. And Joey sure didn't feel like sleeping over at Yugi's. The place was kinda small, even for three people. Not to mention it was uncomfortable to do so. A night or two wouldn't be so bad, but if he couldn't keep up with this job, he'd be needing a place to stay for an extended amount of time. Plus he didn't want to dig into his college savings. 

The principal had entered the room while he zoned out. He was muttering something about the fall festival. His teacher gave the blonde a side glance and rolled his eyes. 

"Ya talkin' bout me or sometin?"

"Well, seems like we need someone to fill in for one of the booths at the charity fall festival. It has to be a solo booth that'll be able to fundraise a good deal of money. I'm willing to excuse you from this and all other detentions for the month if you'll fill in. It's this Sunday."

"Really now? Me? Fah charity? Don't sound so bad ta me. I'll think up a great idea."

He went out to the main office and wrote his name in for booth spot number 12. On his way to work, Joey contemplated what he could do. He couldn't really afford too much, so most of everything was out of the question. Catering...hm, maybe.

Wait.

His place only did dine in. They didn't even have take out! And it would take him at least a week to master some of the dishes there. Food booths, unless it was barbeque, required multiple people. Joey bit his fingernail in frustration. Maybe inspiration would come to him.

Looking across the street, he saw a gentleman's club, that’s it!

By Sunday, the kissing booth was open for business! 

* * *

 

(tbc! by this weekend or earlier so be sure to check back in!)


	2. That cliche last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I'm kind of ignoring canon with having yami still around but idk

Joey rested his cheek in his hand. One kiss for five dollars. Pretty cheap if you asked him. Well, for a charity purpose. Half of the day went by and barely anybody had stopped by. Part of him wished that his friends showed up, and the other half knew that his would be awkward. 

One of the things that he vented about to the mask guy was that he was indeed bisexual, and hadn't told his friends. He didn't know if he could. What made things worse was that he knew that if they showed up at the booth, there was no doubt that he would get a little flustered. 

Blowing his bangs from his face, he remembered back o the popularity contest from two years ago. Where Tristan tried to prove that his crush at the time, Miho, was the prettiest girl in the school. The girl wasn't interested but Tristan had made such a fuss over it, that everything had been set up already. Joey remembered hearing the word "popularity" and "contest" in the same sentence, and jumped on board. Even when he heard that it was more like a beauty contest, he kept going. Portions of the school rallied behind the other contestants. He didn't have anybody, even Yugi talked him down. Eliminated right before the swimsuit contest, he balled his hands on his knees in the bleachers, complaining that he had a bikini all lined up. Then Yugi turned to him and dismissively said, "I don't think anybody wants to see that."

He shrunk in a bit on himself, actually feeling a bit self conscious. Even after all these years he still recalled that. 

"-oey."

Was he just unattractive?

"Joey!"

His gaze snapped up and he found himself looking into violet eyes. "Oh hey Yuge, what's up."

The other was eyeing the little thermometer that showed the donations. It hadn't risen past the base.  He nervously looked up and started to get a little flustered. "I uh....um...."

His millennium puzzle glowed and Yami rolled his eyes. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a couple of bills. Placing it down on the counter, he leaned in and pecked the blonde on the lips. Something glowed and when he pulled away, there was Yugi once more. Joey was blushing slightly. He cleared his throat and swallowed dryly. "Th-thanks man."

"No problem Joey, I'll try to get the word out." Yugi spoke kind of fast, and waved before running off. Joey smiled slightly before placing the funds in the jar and filling in a bit of his meter. 

Soon, people lined up to the booth. Unlike middle school, a lot of people respected Yugi these days, and he actually had a lot of influence on which booth got attention, if he spoke. Joey forgot all about that. However, the rush died down in less than ten minutes. Even with all of these people, he couldn't reach his goal. Hell, it stil had half way to go!

Watching people pass by, he got distracted. Picking up on the different passing conversation for entertainment. One sure fire way to chase any pondering patrons would be to be scrolling on his phone, and he hated it. God this was so boring.

Suddenly, a tall figure appeared in front of him. Shifting his gaze up, he saw someone dressed in an expensive light blue dress shirt, and black white slacks. "...Hello."

"H-hey mask guy. What are you doing here."

Under the mask, seto was blushing. For once, he was nervous as hell. What would his puppy think when he found out the truth? Would he feel lied to? Cheated out of his secrets and humiliated? He bit his lip and gently placed a briefcase on the counter. Golden honey eyes widened and stared in disbelief as Mask guy clicked up open and reveled hundreds of singles and fives. 

Seto took off the mask. "Hey pup."

Joey looked over at the thermomiter and then sighed. "So you mean ta tell me that you've been da mild mannered dude who's been hearing me out fah the past couple of months?"

Seto cleared his throat, fixing his bangs. "Yes, well...."

"I ain't gonna make a scene, but tell me, were you just tryin' ta make fun of me?" Joey looked at him with tired eyes. 

"Get real mutt. If I wanted to do that, don't you think that all of your little friends would be bombarding you with questions? Out of sheer concern of half of the things you told me?"

"You got a point."

Out of everyone he complained about, it was Kaiba who held the cup for being the main subject. Despite all of it though, he let it slip one day that he was the chief subject of his heart. RIght now, the blonde didn't know how to feel. This was just too good to be true. Before he knew it, a hand cupped his cheek and soft, thin lips pressed against his own. His eyes drifted shut and he sighed. Hell with it, if this was meant to be, he'd accept it. 

After a couple of kisses, Joey found himself breatheless and wanting more. He smirked and leaned in. "You helped me reach my goal, I can close up shop."

Yugi passed by once more, and saw something that made Yami actually burst into laughter. Seto Kaiba hopping over the counter, leaving a blue eyes mask on the counter. The stutter came down and nobody heard from Joey for a good hour after the fair. When he met up with the rest of the gang, He had a goofy, lovesick smile on his face, and his clothes were a bit more wrinkled than usual.


End file.
